And He Sang
by Jagwarakit
Summary: Will confesses to Jack to little to late. Character death. Jack/Will slash.


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean so please don't sue; I'm poor enough as it is.

**From the Author:** You know, I sometimes wonder about my sanity. This fic woke me up around five something in the morning to be written and wouldn't let me go back to sleep afterwards. It's a pain in the rear end if ya ask me. It also makes me wonder why my inspiration comes to me via late night trips to the bathroom.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a yaoi fic between Jack and Will and no, it doesn't have a happy ending.

And He Sang

I'm not sure when it happened but it did. All I knew was that I couldn't tell Jack; surely he'd skin me alive or just look at me with disgust and throw me overboard. This all just leads me back to why I had to fall in love with the one person who would never love me back and I could never have.

We were docked near Port Royal when I decided to go for a walk and maybe pay a visit to Elizabeth since there is currently a parley(1) between us and the Commodore, for what reason Jack has yet to tell the rest of us.

As I turned the corner I came upon Elizabeth, herself, talking with my secret love, Gibbs, and Anamaria. I smiled and called out to them waving my arm. For a moment I could have sworn that Jack's eyes lit up upon seeing me but I knew it must have been a trick of the light.

I was half way there when I heard the gun shot; a moment later brought the pain to accompany it, blood blooming on the cream colored shirt I wore. I remember the terrified look on Jack's face as he called out for me as Gibbs fired a shot back. I remember my knees giving out and Jack rushing forward to catch me before I could hit the street. I also remember the darkness that came over me as I lost consciousness.

I woke sometime later to find myself in a hospital room, how and why I knew must be Elizabeth's doing. Nearly the whole crew was there, even Cotton's parrot. Sitting right next to my bed sleeping with his head next to my arm was Jack. The skin around his eyes was creased and stretched taunt showing I must have been asleep for some time worrying him to no end.

It warmed my heart to know that he had been by my side and I couldn't help but run my fingers gently through his hair finding it softer and silkier then I imagined. He woke, of course, but it didn't much matter any more. I watched as relief flooded his features. It surprises me a bit that he would be that worried but it makes my heart flutter with joy anyways that he would at least care for me that much.

"Ye gave us quite a scare, lad," he said softly as not to wake the others. "The doc says that the bullet went deep but prob'ly missed the important stuff."

I only smiled and squeezed his hand in thanks. Somehow I didn't truly believe I was going to pull through. I could tell there was something wrong. I somehow knew that if I went back to sleep I wouldn't ever wake up again. I knew that if I was ever going to tell him it had to be then.

"Jack," I whispered and it scared me slightly how weak and tired my voice sounded even to my ears.

"Don't talk, lad," he said giving my hand a squeeze, "get some rest."

I shook my head, "It's important."

"Now what could be so important to you that ye would risk yer health?"

He face was so serious when he said that and I couldn't help but smile serenely at him and squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"I've... been keeping a secret from you, Jack."

"And what would that be, mate?" he asked a look of worry in his eyes.

I closed my eyes a moment feeling a bit more tired then I did a minuet ago.

"I love you," I said softly looking him in the eyes.

Shock seemed to overtake him a moment before he shook his head slowly.

"Will, ye don't know what you're sayin'," he managed his voice breathy and his eyes full of shock and, for a moment, hope.

"I do," I whispered, "I've loved you since I joined your crew."

He looked at me for awhile before chuckling softly and shaking his head and gripping my hand tighter.

"And 'ere I thought that miracles didn't happen to my lot," he muttered before looking me in the eye again. "I love ye too, Will."

I could have sworn my heart soared out of my chest at that moment. For me, the impossible just happened.

"God, Will, when ye...," he started trailing off, but I knew what he meant and I gave his hand another squeeze making him smile gently.

The others stirred and woke then and, as soon as they realized I was awake, bombarded me with questions. Jack silenced them with a word and told them I was fine but to tired to talk. They settled back down then to keep me company.

Soon they began to sing an old pirate song that was slow and sad but somehow hopeful at the same time(2). They were so deep into the song they didn't notice the nurses roll my dead body away. All but Jack, but still he sang. He sang with a glint in his eye and all those who saw it knew that this would be his last day. Yet still he sang.

fin

(1) I don't know if I'm using this in the right context but I can't really remember the details of this. My apologies if I'm using it wrong.

(2) I don't know if there's such a pirate song but in my fic there is so use yer imagination.


End file.
